Faerie
Faerie is Solar's. No copying. Appearance Faerie is a very delicate, graceful, intelligent SeaWing. Her scales are various tints and shades of aquamarine, starting from nearly white at the tip of her snout to almost black at the end of her tail. She has a very intricate pattern of stripes, going from wavy to rounded with circles in between. Her horns are curvy and deep midnight black. She is unusual in the way that she has no ears, but slits in the sides of her head that function as ears. She often flicks her tongue in and out like a snake. She cannot use her back legs without braces or a wheelchair, as she was born a crippled anomaly. Fortunately, she has some different powers to make up for her odd weaknesses. She is able to change her scales to a light blue, but that's it. She is also able to solve complicated mathematical equations and do many other things. The crest/sail along her back is dark black, with dark purplish-navy blue colored spines. The little fins on each side of her head and on her stomach are similarly colored. Her spherical photophores are light neon green and partially blurred into her scales, making it seem as though her scales light up around the lightly colored circles. Her wavy ones are a dark mix of green and blue, and are also blurred into her scales, basically having the same effect as the lighter colored circles. She has a very long, thin tail. She looks very malnourished and thin, part of the fact that she has cerebral palsy and it is very hard to feed herself. History Faerie grew up in a rather nice house near the palace, where her parents worked. She was not very spoiled growing up, as her parents were unable to provide much more than food, shelter, and the occasional present. Her brothers and one sister were all older or younger than her, therefore leaving her isolated and without anyone to play with. She was born unable to talk and could hardly move her back legs. She was diagnosed with cerebra palsy and cancer. However, after years of treatment and chemos (which left her head nearly bare and scaleless) the cancer was eradicated. Her parents bought her a device called A MedTalker, which she cld input phrases and sentences into and it would speak for her. She still continues to use it. On her 3rd birthday, she received a letter and a package from her father. He told her that he and her mother had been fighting, and that they were going to get divorced, but not before giving her a present. They gave her tons of money to ensure that she would be able to pay for college should she choose to go. On her 7th birthday, she left to go to the mainland, where she enrolled in the University of Pyrrhia, taking classes in biology, paleontology, mathematics, and a multitude of other classes. Meanwhile, she acts as a singer/poet and an artist, often selling paintings and performing for large amounts of money. She also resides in Mountia. Abilities She is able to change her scale color, but only to one shade. She is extremely intelligent, able to solve complex math problems in a matter of seconds. Trivia Category:Disabled Characters Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Content (Commander Firefly) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Writer)